


Frisky Fun

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark asks for Lex's help; Lex is only too happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisky Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonotthatone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nonotthatone).



> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: R, blowjob, loft, playful, none

Getting out of his car in the Kent driveway, Lex jumps when he feels himself being goosed by a large hand. He twists quickly, but no one is there.

Looking around warily, because god knows he's had his share of problems in this town, he slowly starts for the loft. He'd agreed to come help his younger lover practice. Although he never said what he wanted to practice, it hardly matters to Lex. He snatches up any excuse to spend time with the brunette with almost embarrassing haste.

Half way to the barn, Lex feels a breeze against his torso and looks down to find his shirt completely unbuttoned. Eyes glittering, Lex doesn't slow down until another twenty feet later when, just outside the entrance to the barn, he feels a tickling sensation across his chest.

Looking down again, he sees writing. Tilting his head a little sideways, he can make out, 'Property of C.K.' written in some sort of fruity paste. Swiping at it with a finger, he finds out that it's strawberry.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs without further incident, Lex looks up at the loft and sees Clark leaning against one of the railings with a teasing smirk on his face. Testing a theory, Lex swipes at the paste again and holds his finger up. He doesn't take his eyes off of Clark. Before he can register it, his finger is clean, but slightly wet. This time though, he hears a soft laugh.

Still watching the same spot, Lex notices that while Clark doesn't appear to move, he's not in quite the same position that he was before. Starting up the stairs, he stumbles when he finds himself in the loft. Clark's there to catch him, smiling widely.

Lex reins in his angry reaction, knowing that unlike most, Clark's actions aren't malicious, instead they’re n the spirit of fun.

"Thanks for coming over to help me practice, Lex!"

Lex's eyes narrow at the too excited voice and at the way Clark keeps shifting from foot to foot. If he didn't know better, he'd say Clark was hopped up on something.   He needs to find out what's going on.

"Is that what you wanted my help to practice with – fine-tuning your speed?"

"What? Oh, no. I've been doing stuff like that for years!" At Lex's raised eyebrow, Clark hastens to clarify. "Not **exactly** like that!   Not the, you know, the finger sucking and the writing and stuff.  Just being able to totally control my speed, that's what I meant. I had to learn fast so I wouldn't break things every time I reached for stuff or moved through the house."

Lex gets a quick glimpse of how hard it must have been to grow up with the abilities Clark had. It makes him…well, it doesn't matter right now. He doesn't want this day to slip into that kind of direction.

"So what do you want my help to practice?"

"Well, um…I want…that is, I hope that…that…" Clark's halting words stumble to a stop and he bites his bottom lip.

Lex decides to take pity on him and help him out a little. "Does it have anything to do with how…frisky…you've been acting since I arrived?"

Clark looks at him gratefully. "Yeah. I want…I mean, I know we haven't done too much yet, but you've done it for me, and I want…" Clark steps closer until their bodies are touching lightly and licks his lips, his nostrils flaring, and suddenly doesn't look at all unsure anymore. "I want you to teach me how to give you a blowjob. Please."

Lex's breath hitches in his chest at the soft request, and his cock starts to harden in his slacks. His knees feel a little week with the suddenness of his blood's defection southward, and he puts an arm around Clark's solid form to try and disguise it.

"Lex?"

Lex grins wryly. He never has been able to hide from Clark.

"I'm fine, Clark. That might be just about the best request I've ever received. I'd love…" Lex stops for a deep breath. He doesn't want his straining cock to burst from his pants after all, or worse…to come in them from the thought of that mouth… Yeah, now he needs another deep breath. "I'd love it, Clark. Where do you want me?"

"Anywhere."

Clark's breathed out response makes him smile. He reaches up a hand and brushes his thumb across Clark's full lower lip. "I meant, that I can stand, sit, or recline. Which would you prefer?"

"Oh." Clark blushes, but doesn't let that stop him. "On the couch. I've had so many fantasies of being on my knees in front of you while you sat there, your pants open, and I swallow you down."

"Jesus, Clark. God!" Lex has other things he thinks of saying, but doesn't want to waste the time. His walk to the couch isn't as graceful as usual with his erection making things difficult, but he finally gets there and all but collapses.

Clark's on his knees in front of him before he can blink, already working on getting Lex's pants open. Lex puts out a hand to stop him just as his cock is released to the air, an inner voice yelling at him for delaying the proceedings. "Clark, for this first time, just do what feels good, what feels right."  Lex dips a finger into the tempting mouth and caresses Clark's tongue. His and Clark's breath speeds up a little at the action. "I'm not going to last long anyway; I've had too many fantasies of your mouth wrapped around me. I'll try to warn you before I come, so you can pull off."

Sucking briefly on the finger in his mouth, Clark releases it with a small noise of regret. "No. Don't. I want to swallow it all; I want a part of you inside me. I hope…I want sometime soon…for you to be inside me in other ways, too."

In a flurry of motion, Lex pushes Clark back and reaches down to his cock to squeeze hard. "Fuck, Clark! Fuck! You can't…God!...You can't say things like that."

Clark's expression changes from hurt to a pleased smirk very quickly at Lex's words. Leaning forwards again, he claims Lex's lips for a deep, leisurely kiss. Pulling back finally, he looks at Lex with shining eyes. "May I now, Lex? Please?"

Staring at his impossibly beautiful lover, Lex wonders what he's done in his life to deserve this. "Yes, Clark. Now would be very good. Before I come in my pants. That would be a…disappointment."

Clark just shakes his head. "No. It just means I'd get to lick you clean and then suck you back to being hard again."

"Fuck, Clark, get down there now!"

Grinning, Clark complies. He wraps his mouth around Lex and bobs his head, sucking and moving his tongue.

Lex can tell Clark's new to this. There's no doubt with the uncoordinated movements and the amount of saliva being generated. Lex doesn't care, though. It's Clark…and that mouth on him, finally.

Reaching down, Lex pets Clark's hair. "That's it, Clark. God! Watching your mouth on me, seeing it all stretched and opened wide to take me. It looks so good. You look so good down there. Oh, yeah. Do that thing with your tongue again. Yes! Just like that! Jesus, that's good."

Clark whines at the encouragement, sucking harder and wanting to take more of Lex into his mouth, his throat. Before he can, he feels Lex tensing, and his name comes out in a strangled warning shout. Anchoring Lex with a hand on either hip, he swallows as much as he can, then licks up what he couldn't after he pulls off.

Staying on his knees, he snuggles his head into Lex's still heaving chest, releasing the smell of strawberries as he totally smeared the writing he'd put these earlier. Several minutes later, Lex stirs and slides a hand into his hair. "Just give me a couple more minutes, Clark. Then, I promise I'll take care of you."

Clark pushing his face further into his chest and mumbling, has Lex struggling to get a better look of his lover's face. "Clark?"

"I said, you don't have to. It's already taken care of."

"Already taken care…oh." Lex's spent cock twitches at the thought, but he's too wrung out for more than that. "Sucking me got you that excited? Jesus, that's hot, Clark."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Completely."

"So…was it…was I…okay?"

Lex slides his hand out of Clark's hair and cups his cheek. "Clark, if it…you…had been any more okay, I'd be dead right now."

Clark's features are suffused with a small blush and a huge smile. "Good."

"That isn't to say that you shouldn't practice more. A lot more even. Any experiment, no matter how successful, should never rest on just one test. So, anytime you want to practice some more, just let me know. I'll always be here for you, Clark."

Smiling even bigger at Lex's teasing tone, Clark tuck's his lover back into his pants and then snuggles close again. He knows a teasing tone should be answered in the same manner, but he just can't. "I know, Lex. You always are."

Lex's tightening arms are his only reply.


End file.
